1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus and a disc reproducing apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus for recording/reproducing information signals on or from the disc, and a disc reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, in a disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus employing a disc as a recording medium and configured for reproducing information signals recorded on the disc, it has been widely practiced to employ a cell (battery) housed within a casing main body portion as a power source for utilization of the apparatus as a portable type apparatus.
Since the information signals can be recorded to a high recording density on an optical disc, attempts are being made for reducing the disc size further. For example, there has been proposed and used an optical disc 64 mm in diameter capable of recording the information up to 74 minutes at the maximum in case the information signals are music signals. The disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus, employing such small-sized optical disc as a recording medium, is reduced to a small size such that it can be contained in the user""s pockets for transportation.
The disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus, employing such small-sized optical disc as a recording medium, is required to be reduced in size so as to be contained and carried in the user""s pockets.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus which resolves the above-mentioned problem.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disc reproducing apparatus which resolves the above-mentioned problem.
According to the present invention, there is provided a disc reproducing apparatus employing a disc cartridge housing a disc having a diameter approximately equal to 64 mm. The disc cartridge has an aperture for exposing the disc to outside. The disc reproducing apparatus includes a base, a cartridge holder, a rotational driving unit, a pickup feed motor, a pickup and a feed unit. The base is a metallic plate having a cut-out of substantially the same size as the aperture in the disc cartridge. The cartridge holder is rotatably supported on one surface of the base. The cartridge holder is rotated between a first position spaced apart from the base and a second position proximate to the base. The cartridge holder holds the disc cartridge. The rotational driving unit rotationally drives the disc in the disc cartridge held by the cartridge holder when the holder is in the second position. The rotational driving unit has a disc table arranged for being protruded from one surface of the base and on which is set the disc within the disc cartridge held by the holder when the holder is in the second position, and a spindle motor arranged on the opposite surface of the base for rotationally driving the disc table. The disc table is mounted on a rotational shaft of the spindle motor. The pickup feed motor is arranged on the opposite surface of the base. The feed motor is arranged on the base so that the rotational shaft of the feed motor will be substantially parallel to that of the spindle motor. The pickup is arranged for being at least partially intruded into the cut-out formed in the base and is moved in the cut-out along the radius of the disc housed within the disc cartridge. The feed unit moves the pickup radially of the disc based on the driving power from the pickup feed motor. The feed unit is arranged on the opposite surface of the base and has a feed screw meshing with the pickup for moving the pickup radially of the disc.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a disc reproducing apparatus employing a disc cartridge housing a disc and an aperture for exposing the disc to outside. The disc reproducing apparatus includes a base, a cartridge holder, a rotational driving unit, a pickup feed motor, a pickup and a feed unit. The base is a metallic plate having a cut-out of substantially the same size as the aperture in the disc cartridge. The cartridge holder is rotatably supported on one surface of the base. The cartridge holder is rotated between a first position spaced apart from the base and a second position proximate to the base. The cartridge holder holds the disc cartridge. The rotational driving unit rotationally drives the disc in the disc cartridge held by the cartridge holder when the holder is in the second position. The rotational driving unit has a disc table arranged for being protruded from the one surface of the base and on which is set the disc within the disc cartridge held by the holder when the holder is in the second position, and a spindle motor arranged on the opposite surface of the base for rotationally driving the disc table. The disc table is mounted on a rotational shaft of the spindle motor. The pickup feed motor is arranged on the opposite surface of the base. The feed motor is arranged on the base so that the rotational shaft of the feed motor will be substantially parallel to that of the spindle motor. The pickup is arranged for being at least partially intruded into the cut-out formed in the base and is moved in the cut-out along the radius of the disc housed within the disc cartridge. The feed unit moves the pickup radially of the disc based on the driving power from the pickup feed motor. The feed unit is arranged on the opposite surface of the base and has a feed screw meshing with the pickup for moving the pickup radially of the disc.